Arrested Development
Arrested Development is the fifth episode in the TV series Moonlight. An unidentified escort is murdered, and Beth Turner investigates for Buzzwire. Meanwhile, Mick St. John is hired by the parents of a missing escort. Plot Mick has been avoiding Beth after he drank her blood in the desert, but they run into each other at a blood bank. Josh is with Beth and he invites Mick to their one year anniversary party that evening, but Mick declines the invite. An escort is murdered, and Beth's boss Maureen passes her the lead for her to report on it for BuzzWire. Beth leaves her anniversary party early because a contact at the morgue will let her in to see the victim's body. Josh confronts her about their relationship before she leaves, worried that it was Mick who called and that their relationship is in trouble. She gets to the morgue to see the body, but has to hide when her contact's boss arrives. Meanwhile, Mick is hired by the parents of Cherish, a missing escort, to find their daughter. Mick gets Josef Kostan and Rider England's help to find Cherish's address, but it turns out to be a crime scene, leading him to the morgue. He brings his clients there, thinking they'll identify the body of their daughter, but it's actually a friend of their daughter who was killed. The parents leave relieved. Mick calls Beth out of hiding and they discuss the case. Mick says the woman was killed by a vampire. Beth thinks them running into each other twice like this is fate. The murderer calls Cherish and sets up a meeting as a client. Beth's friend Marissa encourages her to get more serious with Josh and move in together, suggesting fate has something to do with it. Beth's phone rings and Marissa says it's the universe calling to give her a sign, but it's not Josh who's calling -- it's Mick. Mick invites Beth to Josef's to help investigates the case. They need a woman to call back the numbers of the men who called Natalie aka Jasmine, the murder victim. One person stands out as odd, so they trace it and go to investigate the location, but the police are already there. They find a picture of Jasmine and Cherish together in front of a sign for Greenies, and they go to the location. Beth tries to call the number on the back of the picture. On the drive over, Beth asks Mick about relationships between vampires and humans, and Mick says it's not a good idea. The killer has met up with Cherish at Greenies. She gets uncomfortable and tries to leave, but he grabs her. Beth calls the number again and Cherish picks up, but the vampire grabs the phone from her. Mick talks to him to try to talk him down, but he grabs Cherish and runs. Mick and Beth track them down, and the killer attacks a man but lets Cherish go before running off. The killer hides until dark. Mick waits him out and they fight in the abandoned pier. The killer dies on a rollercoaster track. Beth waits with Cherish at BuzzWire until she reunites with her parents. Her boss Maureen wants her to photograph the moment, but Beth doesn't want to violate their privacy. Beth catches Mick in the parking lot and kisses him. Characters * Mick St. John * Beth Turner * Josef Kostan * Lt. Carl Davis * Josh Lindsey * Maureen Williams, Beth's boss at BuzzWire * Mineo, the killer * Rider England, works for Josef * Cherish * Marissa, Beth's friend at Buzzwire * Natalie Hall, professional name Jasmine, the murdered escort * Coraline (flashback)